


Enough

by MsBlam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, That scene at the bridge goes differently, reality can be whatever I want, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBlam/pseuds/MsBlam
Summary: “It’s going to be okay, Sasuke. Everything will be okay.” Naruto promises.Sasuke believes him.





	Enough

Sasuke was laughing. How could he not? It was all so fucking _ironic_. Here he is, faced with his old Sensei and the girl that was somehow still mooning over him four years later, and all he could think about is how they wanted him to come back to the village that had killed his entire Clan. It was so fucked up that was either laugh or he might just give into the ever present grief and _weep _for everything he's lost.

He faces off with Kakashi.

He’s so tired he can hardly see straight, but maybe he’s just going blind.

Sakura is on the underside of the bridge, and then she is behind him, the kunai halts a fraction of an inch away from his unprotected back, and he tries not to be disappointed that she didn’t just finish him off.

He just wants it to stop.

He grabs her, prying the kunai out of her hand and he goes to stab her with the weapon she was too weak to kill him with. It’s a little strange, he doesn’t actually know if he wants to kill Sakura, doesn’t know if he wants to kill Kakashi. He doesn’t even know if he wants to destroy Konoha.

Fuck, he can’t think. There is a pounding in his head that goes along to the rabbit quick tempo of his heart. He’s not sure the last time he’d eaten or slept. He’s not sure of much. 

He just knows Danzo is dead but it’s not enough. The pain in his chest is still crushing him, he still can’t breathe right past the grief. It still hurts so much and the only thing he can think to do is destroy everything that has ever made him feel something.

He whips his hand forward ready to just cut her throat and be done with it.

But then Naruto is there.

“What you’ve been doing is understandable.” Naruto says and it makes rage seethe in his gut, but also something else that he doesn’t understand.

“Do you know what Naruto has gone through for you?” Sakura demands and it’s another stab to his already battered heart.

He’d never _asked_ Naruto to do all that. He’d never wanted the blond to hound after him like this.

All of a sudden, it’s too much.

He stalks forward furious and hurt and just like always Naruto is there to meet him halfway. He reaches out, twisting his fingers in the awful orange jacket so he can jerk the infuriating Uzumaki close enough to snarl in his face. Naruto’s hands clamp down on his shoulders in return. It’s almost painful.

“Just what the hell do you want!? Why are you so fixated on me?” He demands, shaking the blond.

“Because you’re my friend.” Naruto replies like it’s that simple.

It hurts so much. Naruto is close enough that even Sasuke can see the endless blue of his eyes and it hurts so much. He twists his fingers tighter in the fabric under his fingers, trying to focus past the pain in his head and the ice pick in his heart.

Sasuke tries to think of something to say, but he can’t. The silence stretches as he tries to pull himself together.

The hands on his shoulders start to pull him closer.

He pushes away, but Naruto won’t let him go.

His arms are shaking with the effort to keep Naruto at arm’s length, he doesn’t know if it from exhaustion if it's the suffocating feeling in his chest.

“Stop.” It’s almost desperate. Naruto doesn’t stop.

He pushes harder, but he still can’t get away.

“Let go of me.” It’s scared this time.

He’s losing space by inches and he grits his teeth against the pain in his arms.

It’s not just his arms that are shaking now. He can’t seem to get enough air in his lungs.

His arms give out and he hits Naruto’s chest hard enough to steal what little air he has. It’s too warm. Arms warp around his shoulders, fingers splaying across his back and a chin is tucking into the crook of his neck. It’s too much.

He struggles and writhes, tries to get away, his fingers clawing at Naruto’s back fruitlessly. He twists trying to snake out of the embrace but the arms around him just hold tighter.

“Let go, let go letgo_letgo_,” He hisses, his breath coming in short hiccuping gasps. He can feel Naruto’s heartbeat next to his. Feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breaths. He’s so warm.

“Please let me go” He begs, something in his chest breaking apart.

“No. Never.” Naruto promises, his voice impossibly fond, one of his hands goes up to cradle the back of Sasuke’s skull, his fingers flexing gently in the raven locks.

Sasuke grabs a handful of Naruto’s jacket and tries to pull the blond away from him, trying to wedge a hand between their chests so he has better leverage. It doesn’t work, he can’t get Naruto to move an inch.

“I never asked you to be my friend.” He says desperately, still trying to push Naruto away. The Uzumaki laughs at him.

“Stupid, that’s not something you have to ask.” Naruto’s breath is warm in his ear. When was the last time he’d been this warm?

Everything in him is screaming to get away, to just let his hands spark with lighting and sink them past skin and bones and into organs. To crush this too warm heart in his hands so the pain in his chest will stop. He could pull out a kunai and drive it into Naruto’s spine, leave him to sink below the water’s surface. He could bring his arms up and wrap his hands around a tanned throat, feeling the pulse stutter out under his fingers.

He doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want the impossible warmth that Naruto seems to be able to shove into his chest without trying.

He can’t give in, not yet.

“I’m not done, it’s not enough.” He doesn’t care how ragged his voice comes out. Like they have a mind of their own, his hands are back holding onto Naruto’s jacket.

“What else is left?” Is the soft question.

He can’t think straight, he doesn’t know what’s going on anymore. Naruto is supposed to be his enemy, but instead the blond is wrapped around him, his fingers threaded in Sasuke’s hair.

“Nothing, no one is left.” He doesn’t know if he means the elders like Danzo that were responsible for what happened to Itachi or if he’s talking about the Uchiha or maybe it’s something else. He doesn’t know.

He wonders if this is what defeat feels like.

There is no one left, no one to kill and no one to love him. They were all gone.

“I’m still here.”

The ragged breath in his throat turns into a whimper without his permission.

“It’s okay, Sasuke. It’s enough.” How can words hurt so much?

“It’s not, it’s _not_.” He denies. The fabric under his hands goes taught as he pulls on it. He doesn’t know if he’s trying to push Naruto away or to pull him closer.

“It will be.” Naruto says like it’s that simple. Maybe it is. Everything with Naruto is simple, easy. Being with Naruto is easy. 

His eyes are stinging, and he grits his teeth against it. He wonders if blood or actual tears will ooze out of his ruined eyes.

“How do you know?” He demands. It gets another little laugh out of Naruto.

“I just do, trust me, Sasuke.” Naruto turns so his cheek is pressed against Sasuke’s, he turns a little more and his lips are feather soft against Sasuke’s skin.

“Trust me.” Naruto mutters into his cheek like it’s a secret between them. It’s soft and sweet, like Naruto knows he’s won. That he’s split Sasuke open like a rotten melon, ripped into all his soft parts until all he can do is bury his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck so no one sees his tears.

The world seems to crash down on his shoulders. He doesn’t know if he’s standing on his own or if Naruto is the only one keeping him up. Sasuke curls in on himself against the pain, but he only ends up curling closer to Naruto. He wraps his arms around the blond and holds on for dear life. Breaths coming in hitched rattles, he thinks he might pass out.

When was the last time someone had held him like this? When was the last time he was able to wrap his arms around someone and hold them in return? He doesn’t remember.

There is a hand running up and down his spine, the other is still in his hair.

“It’s going to be okay, Sasuke, everything will be okay.” Naruto promises.

Sasuke believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically if things had turned out differently and Obito hadn't gone and manipulated everything to hell and back Sasuke's revenge would have ended with Danzo.
> 
> I realize I am complete trash at proofreading my work. So, sorry for that.
> 
> Also I can see this as like a comic panel in my head so if anyone has been blessed with the skills, I would love to see it.


End file.
